Raison
by Yumeless
Summary: Roxas est un vampire de 2000 ans. Il n'a cessé de continuer d'avancer dans la vie sans savoir pourquoi, et après deux millénaires d'existence, il va enfin trouver sa raison de vivre dans le regard saphir d'un enfant. Soroku Sora/Roxas


Un petit one-shot sur le couple Soroku (Roxas/Sora). Je crois que je suis la première à en poster sur le fandom français (ou s'il y en a d'autre ils sont bien caché et je ne les ai pas vu).

C'est dommage car je trouve que c'est un couple assez mignon, bien que ce soit un des plus improbables de la série.

L'histoire commence avec un léger Kairi/Roxas (je n'aime pas ce couple, c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'une fille au début et j'ai pris la première à laquelle j'ai pensé).

**Raiting:** T

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de vio... heu, kidnapper Roxas mais un coup de keyblade sur la tête ça fait mal.

* * *

Être immortel ayant assisté à toute l'histoire de ce monde, aussi bien ses avancés que ses déchéances, je n'ai cessé de regarder l'espèce humaine évoluer durant les deux derniers millénaires. Née dans la Grèce antique à l'époque de Neron, j'ai été changé en vampire à l'âge de 15 ans. Depuis, mon corps a arrêté d'évoluer et je me suis nourri de sang humain.

Je n'ai cessé de continuer d'avancer sans but, juste je voulais survivre. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas...

Nous sommes entrés dans le second millénaire depuis peu. Je me souviens encore lors du passage à l'an 2000, tous les humains étaient excités comme si c'était un événement qui allait changer la face du monde. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris leur enthousiasme. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une année de plus ressemblant à toutes les autres qui vient de s'écouler. Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, autant même dire qu'un siècle de vie vous parait insignifiant, un temps incroyablement court en faîte. Et puis je dois l'avouer, j'ai perdu beaucoup de tout ce qui faisait de moi un humain avant.

Au fils des années, j'ai compris que cette race était la pire d'entre tous, j'en ai presque fini à remercier le ciel de m'avoir changé en vampire, au moins, je ne leur ressemblais plus. Désormais, je ne les considère plus que comme de la nourriture.

Il devait être quelque chose comme minuit ou un peu plus tandis que je marchais silencieusement dans les rues de Londre. Le centre ville était encore bien animé en ce soir de décembre et je passais à coté des humains sans même les voir. Je n'avais pas encore très faim, inutile de chasser juste pour le plaisir, je me contentais d'avancer sans réfléchir à où j'allais. Que la vie pouvait vous paraître terne et monotone après 2000 ans d'existence. Parfois, je me disais que j'aurais aussi bien fait de me suicider pour enfin avoir la paix, mais quelque chose me forçait pourtant à continuer d'aller de l'avant, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Finalement, un peu ennuyé de continuer à marcher sans rien faire, je m'était décidé à chasser. Ça m'éviterais de le faire plus tard au moins et ça m'occuperais pour la soiré. Daignant enfin poser mes yeux sur les pauvres créatures humaines, je repérai une jeune fille seule ayant l'air appétissante. Elle devait avoir entre 14 et 16 ans, plutôt mignonne, yeux bleus et cheveux grenades s'arrêtant un peu avant le milieu du dos. Soi, elle serait mon repas pour cette nuit. Ne m'en veut pas gamine, mais faut bien que je me nourrisse.

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas l'attaquer comme ça, en pleine rue et entouré de gens, je n'étais pas fou. Elle finit par entrer dans un café. J'eus un sourire, ayant déjà mon plan en tête pour l'attirer dans un coin tranquille.

Entrant à mon tour, je repérai la table à laquelle elle était et m'y approchai, l'air de rien.

« Je peux m'installer? demandai-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur.

-Je vous en prie. »

Elle ne chercha pas à me parler, se contentant de regarder de regarder sa tasse de chocolat chaud en soupirant.

« Vous avez des soucis? la questionnai-je.

-Pardon? Ah, heu, non... ce n'est rien... enfin, si mais non... »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Et donc?

-Je déprime juste un peu. m'avoua-t-elle. Se faire jeter par son copain la veille de noël n'est pas le mieux qu'on puisse espérer.

-En effet, ce ne doit pas être très agréable. Bah, ça ne devait être simplement pas le bon.

-Oui, sûrement... Mais moi, j'étais sérieuse à son propos, je l'aimais vraiment. Et le pire c'est l'excuse qu'il m'a sorti. Il m'a quitté parce qu'enfaîte il était gay. Bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour son orientation, je le sais bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut contrôler. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment blessée, et le fait que je n'ai été qu'un test pour lui. Depuis le départ, il ne ressentait rien pour moi, il voulait juste savoir s'il était réellement gay ou non et s'est servi de moi pour ça. Une fois qu'il a eut sa réponse, il m'a jeté comme un objet usagé. »

Bien que ce genre d'histoire m'était devenu complètement dénué d'intérêt, j'eus un peu pitié de cette gamine. En effet, ça ne devait pas être agréable de se faire manipuler de la sorte, je la sentais à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, après ce soir, tu ne souffriras plus jamais.

« Je comprend votre frustration. Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre, surtout si vous étiez sérieuse de votre coté. Oubliez-le, il n'en valait pas la peine. Une belle fille comme vous trouvera bien vite quelqu'un d'autre. lui fis-je en souriant. »

Elle rougit un peu à ma remarque et baissa les yeux. J'eus un léger rire intérieurement, me disant qu'enfaîte elle ne trouverait jamais plus personne. C'était ironique de remonter le moral à une personne qu'on allait tuer le soir même.

« Merci, c'est gentil à vous de me dire ça... Je peux savoir votre nom?

-Ah, suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Roxas. Et comment se nomme la ravissante demoiselle devant moi? »

Elle s'empourpra d'avantage au qualificatif utilisé.

« Ka... Kairi.

-Kairi, c'est joli. »

Nous discutâmes un moment tous les deux. Les vampires sont des êtres charmeurs et je savais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour que n'importe qui me tombe dans les bras. Et puis, sans vouloir me vanter, mon physique aidait. Un peu petit pour mon âge, ou plutôt l'âge que j'avais lorsque j'étais encore humain, je faisais facilement craquer les gens avec mon visage d'enfant. Mes cheveux blonds en bataille s'accordait à merveille avec mes yeux azurs, ressortant d'avantage sur ma peau pâle.

Après une petite demi-heure de papote, la fille était littéralement sous mon charme. La suite serait aisée.

« Bien, fis-je, il commence à se faire tard. Tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter.

-Ah, tu as raison! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure!

-Je te raccompagne? proposai-je.

-ça ne te dérange pas? me questionna-t-elle timidement.

-Pas le moins du monde! Je ne vais pas laisser ma princesse seule, au risque de se faire enlever par de vieux pervers pas net. »

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois à la façon dont je l'avais appelé mais eut un léger rire.

« Merci. »

Ma pauvre... Si tu savais, je suis bien plus dangereux que ces vieux pervers qui courent les rues. Enfin, au moins, moi, je te promet une mort douce et rapide.

Nous sortîmes dehors et je remarquai qu'il s'était mis à neiger. Tu as de la chance, princesse, c'est une belle nuit pour mourir. Tout en marchant, nous continuâmes à bavarder, mes avances se faisant de plus en plus implicite. Je la chauffai lentement et ne tardai pas à me retrouver à la tenir par la taille. Tout ce déroulai comme prévu. Complètement absorbée dans la contemplation de mon être, elle ne remarqua même pas que nous avions changé de route, partant dans un coin plus calme. Je l'emmenais dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri du bruit et des témoins indésirables, avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Elle se laissa faire, passant ses bras autour de mon coup avant de m'embrasser.

Profite-en, princesse, ce sont tes derniers instant. Je te laisserais avoir un peu de plaisir avant de planter mes crocs en toi.

Une fois le baisser rompu, je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

« Es-tu encore vierge? »

Elle se colla d'avantage à moi, murmurant un petit « oui » qui me fit sourire. Mine de rien, à cette époque, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on tombait sur une proie qui avait encore toute son innocence à cette âge là. Cela ne me fis que la désirer d'avantage.

« Tu veux que j'arrange ça? »

Tout en parlant, une de mes mains venaient de glisser le long de sa cuisse. Elle eut un frisson. Elle avait beau être sous mon charme, je suppose qu'elle était encore assez lucide pour avoir quelques aprioris à faire sa première fois avec un type rencontré y a même pas une heure, et dans une ruelle en plus.

« Je serais doux avec toi... »

Finalement, elle s'abandonna complètement à moi.

Profite en princesse, je t'offre ce dernier plaisir, profite en, car ça sera la dernière fois.

C'est ainsi que je la pris dans cette ruelle sombre, la tenant fermement contre le mur tout en l'embrassant tandis que mon bassin faisait des mouvements de vas-et-viens en elle.

J'avais beau n'avoir aucune estime pour l'être humain, je ne disais pas non à ce genre de plaisir parfois. Après tout, il faudrait vraiment être bien rodé pour tenir 2000 ans sans avoir jamais eu aucune relation sexuelle. Homme ou femme, vampire ou humain, j'avais un peu tout testé.

Après lui avoir fait atteindre l'orgasme, je me retirais d'elle.

« Tu as aimé, princesse? »

Elle ne répondit pas, encore un peu sous les effets de l'adrénaline du plaisir visiblement, mais je devinais que oui à son regard brillant. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

« Tant mieux princesse... Je t'ai accordé un dernier plaisir, à moi maintenant. »

Elle ne comprit pas mais ne me posa pas de question alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou. Je léchai un instant cette chair qui serait bientôt mienne, puis, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je plantais mes crocs en elle. Elle voulu pousser un cris de douleur mais mais je l'en empêchai, posant une main sur sa bouche.

Je pris un plaisir vicieux à sentir son sang chaux passer d'elle à moi avant de couler dans ma gorge, à sentir que la vie la quitter à chaque nouvelle goûte que je lui suçais. Elle ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance et après encore quelques minutes, je la laissai tomber à terre, morte et vidée de son fluide vital jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mes pupilles étaient fendues, telles celles d'un chat, et mes crocs dépassaient encore hors de ma bouche tandis qu'un mince filet de sang coulait le long de mes lèvres.

J'espère que tes derniers instant ont été agréables, princesse, sache en tout cas que tu étais délicieuse.

J'allais partir quand un mouvement dans le fond de la ruelle retint mon attention. Quelque peu curieux, je m'approchai et fut surpris d'y voir un enfant devant avoir 3 ou 4 ans recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était sale, ses habits vieux et il tremblait de froid, sans parler du fait qu'il était horriblement maigre, et ses cheveux châtains étaient encore plus désordonnés que les miens. Je devinai que le pauvre gosse avait du être jeté à la rue ou autre chose du genre. Il me regardait avec effrois.

Sans doute qu'il m'avait vu baiser la gamine comme on l'aurait fait avec une prostituée et ensuite la tuer. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait peur de moi dans ce cas. En tout cas, il ne représentait aucune menace et j'avais pour principe de ne pas tuer pour rien.

J'allais me détourner de lui mais ses yeux captèrent soudain mon attention. Il étaient d'un bleu saphir, rappelant vaguement un ciel d'été. Dedans, je pouvais lire de la peur, de la solitude, mais surtout toute l'innocence émanant de ce pauvre être. Je crois que de toute ma longue vie, ce fut la première fois que je voyais un tel éclat de pureté chez quelqu'un.

Je me suis baissé à son niveau et l'ai observé un moment.

« Tu t'appelles comment?

-So... Sora... me répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'ait passé par la tête à ce moment là à vrai dire, mais ce gamin m'attirait. J'ai tendu une main vers lui.

« Tu viens avec moi? »

C'est tout ce que je m'étais contenté de lui dire. Il a d'abord eut un air surpris, puis a regardé ma main, et ce n'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il l'a saisit.

« Emmenez-moi... me murmura-t-il les larmes au yeux. »

Je le pris dans mes bras tout en me redressant. Personne n'avait jamais du faire attention à ce pauvre gosse, le traitant tous comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet. Sûrement qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un veuille bien de lui, peu importait que ce soit un assassin, violeur -quoi que, ok, j'ai un peu forcé la main à la gamine, mais elle était d'accord au final- ou vampire.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Bien, Sora. A partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens. »

Il ne me répondit pas mais je sentis son approbation dans ses yeux. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et ne pu résister d'avantage, posant mes lèvres avec douceur sur les siennes tremblantes.

Après 2000 ans d'existence, je venais enfin de trouver la raison qui me poussait à continuer d'avancer.

* * *

Voilà tout. ^^ Je sais, c'est quoi cette arnaque? Le Soroku n'est présent que dans la fin de la fic et encore, il ne se passe presque rien...

J'ai longtemps hésité à laisser cette fic en OS ou en faire une fic longue dont ce OS ne serait que le prologue. Je pense que je vais le laisser tel quel pour le moment, et quand j'aurais finit la fic longue que j'ai en cours (Kokoro ga nai) j'écrirais peut-être la suite de cette histoire. Au passage, si une suite voit le jour, il y aura directement un saut dans le temps pour se retrouver avec Sora à 14 ou 15 ans. (je veux pas que Roxy passe pour un pédophile XD Quoi que, vu son âge dans la fic, peu importe que Sora est 4 ou 15 ans, ça sera toujours un pédophile. XD Honte à moi.)

Je précise aussi que je n'ai absolument rien contre Kairi, c'est juste qu'il me fallait une fille pour le rôle de la pauvre victime et c'est tombé sur elle. ^^"

Pour ceux qui se demandent qui était son ex-petit-ami, c'était Seifer, qui maintenant c'est barré avec Hayner. XD Pauvre Kairi.

Sinon, une petite info qui me met de bonne humeur. J'aime l'Akuroku, c'est même mon couple préféré de KH, mais je ne suis pas une yaoiste extrémiste non plus, et je suis consciente qu'ils ne sont que meilleurs amis dans le jeu (même si le comportement d'Axel est assez ambiguë et pourrait bel et bien laisser penser qu'il est amoureux de Roxas). Cependant, bien que beaucoup doivent déjà le savoir je fais passer l'info pour celles qui ne le savent pas encore, à l'origine, Square Enix avait prévu de mettre Roxas et Axel en couple -du moins jusqu'à que Roxy perde la mémoire. Mais Disney n'était pas d'accord et ils ont du annulé ce projet. -_-# C'est Dinsey qu'à tout cassé! T__T Mais bon, en tout cas, ça renforce bien l'idée que le Akuroku n'est pas si improbable que certains peuvent le penser. ^^

Bref, review? :3


End file.
